Nagisa Moyooshi
by ZekeFreek
Summary: 3 weeks after the Shaman Fight's conclusion, Yoh decides to throw a beach party in celebration. He wants to enjoy the time he has left with everybody, but has something to tell them at the end but he is not sure how to say it.
1. Setting Up

Nagisa Moyooshi

Literally, "Beach Party".

This story will be crazy, serious, funny, dramatic, and overall a lot of fun to write, and hopefully to read as well. And now I will do something I don't do often which is start this fanfic off with a Prologue. Why? Because I'm lazy.

PROLOGUE: Three Weeks have passed since the Shaman Fight concluded. In those three weeks, Yoh has had to make the most difficult choice he had ever faced. His mind is made up, but before that, he wants to throw a giant beach vacation. To celebrate the end of the shaman fight and it's victor. He invited everyone he could. Most showed up. He plans to kick back and have fun with everybody during this next week. But on the seventh day, he has to make an announcement, but he's not sure how to do it...

_ "His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy  
There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti  
He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready  
To drop bombs, but he keeps on forgettin'  
What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud  
He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out  
He's choking, how everybody's joking now"  
_

-Eminem, "Lose Yourself".

* * *

Chapter One: Setting Up

"Ah! You think there are enough cabins here, Manta?", asked Yoh, holding his hands up in front of his face in a square to get a good view on the scene before him. In front of him were a bunch of wooden huts with screen doors and windows, not in any rows and columns but just randomly assorted. They were not old, in fact they looked like they were younger than the two teen guys looking at them. Manta took a good look at them from under his freshly purchased sunglasses, and then nodded, "Definitely...".

Yoh smiled and stretched out his arms above his head. Yoh had arrived early to set up everything with Manta, his fiancée. Tamao, and his newly adopted siblings, Redseb and Seyram. They were pressed with the task of setting up for everyone coming. The pair walked into one of the huts and inspected it, "According to Anna's chart...", said Manta, looking down at a clipboard, "We're all in this group". Yoh nodded, dropping a bag onto the floor.

"Redseb and Seyram will have to share a bed", said Manta, examining the room. Yoh nodded, "That's fine, they're used to that anyway". Manta continued on about something or another, but at this point Yoh wasn't paying a whole lot of attention. His mind was else where, the future. This was going to be hard, but it had to be done. Manta tapped Yoh on the shoulder, which was understandably difficult. "Yoh, you okay?", he asked, looking up to him.

Yoh smiled casually, "Yeah, I'm fine. Go on". Manta returned attention to the clipboard, "We'll get this first half of the cabin and the girls while get the spare room to themselves. Hey, Yoh-kun!", Manta said as he could tell Yoh's attention was drifting off again.

"Hm?"

"What made you want to throw a beach party in the first place?"

"Not sure... I thought it would be fun"

"Alright. Hey, when is Ryu going to be here?"

"He's getting the food, he'll be along shortly"

The door opened behind them, revealing a large box, Redseb trailed behind it, pushing it into the cabin. His sister followed him inside, now wearing black shorts and an oversized brown T-shirt. Her hair was no longer worn in braids, but untied and let loose. Yoh had taken her to get her hair trimmed so she wouldn't trip over it. The thought of tripping over your own hair made the two of them laugh at the time.

Yeah, Seyram could laugh again. And she did laugh again. She has turned 7 since the fight ended, it was the happiest birthday she had experienced in her whole life so far. Redseb actually cried seeing her so happy. Yoh had taken a real liking to his new siblings in the last few weeks, he had spent a lot of time with them lately. He even spent time with his father too. Despite the awkwardness, Yoh rather enjoyed it.

"Hey, Redseb, what's in that box anyway?", Yoh asked with enthusiasm, which confused Manta as Yoh was previously spaced out, not more than three minutes ago. Redseb hopped onto the bed, and replied, "I tried asking nee-san that, but she wouldn't tell me...", he said sighing. Yoh chuckled, she didn't trust the new Asakura members yet. Whatever, he shrugged, just like all his other friends, she would come around eventually.

"I'm going to check on the tables", said Manta, slowly walking out of the room. "Uh huh, you do that", Yoh replied, casually reaching for the scissors in Manta's back pocket. He got them when he took the step off the entrance. Manta didn't seem to notice, so he kept walking along. Yoh snickered and returned to Redseb, "How about we take a look for ourselves?". Redseb grinned and hopped off the bed.

Redseb put his ear to the box and shook it a little. "I can't tell for sure... But I think it's a lot of objects in here". Yoh kneeled before the mysterious box of perplexity and held the scissors up above the tape. Just as he was about to cut, Redseb caught his wrist, "Wait! If we cut the tape, nee-san will know we looked!". Yoh preformed the infamous facepalm, "Your right, Redseb, how could I miss that?". Redseb smiled and began slowly peeling the tape off his side of the box.

Yoh did that same until they met in the middle of the top. Plucking the last bit off together, they took a deep breath. It was not immediately noticeable that the tape has come off. Yoh wiped his forehead, despite there not actually being any sweat there. He looked Redseb in the eye, "You ready?". Redseb nodded eagerly.

Yoh held both flaps of cardboard and slowly began to lift them apart, as they lifted, his thought process accelerated, What is in this box? What? What? Could it be? No. Maybe it's... Nah, perhaps.... yes! No... But... Yes! Maybe... No...

This process was cut short by a feminine hand slamming the flaps closed. Yoh's heart skipped a beat, and his expression froze. "What do you three think your doing with my box?", Anna said almost sadistically. Seyram would've normally pointed out that she hadn't done anything, but figured by the end of this it wouldn't matter. "We were j-just...", muttered Yoh, in a shaky tone. Anna raised an eyebrow, "You were just...?".

"Just... eh... Curious"

"Really."

"Yep."

"You were aware this box belongs to me, right?"

"Yes."

"Did I say you could open this box?"

"No."

"Did I say you couldn't open this box?"

"I was gonna say that!"

"I saved you the trouble"

"Uh, thanks?"

"Your welcome"

Redseb sat cross-legged on the floor, observing the verbal volleyball, when an idea popped into his head. He reached for the cardboard flap, but Anna grabbed his wrist right before his hand met with the surface. She swatted his hand away, and Redseb concluded that it was too risky.

Anna knelt down and looked Yoh in the eyes, "And if you try to look in this box again...", she said before leaning in and whispering something in his ear. Yoh blushed and crawled back towards the wall, eyes wide with fear. She was serious.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would"

"What could possibly be so important about the contents of that box that you would steep that low!?!"

"Well if I told you, You'd have to go through it"

"... That was a rhetorical question..."

"I know."

"Then why--"

"To stir fear inside you"

"Oh... how nice of you"

"I try."

"And you!", she pointed to Redseb, who's face drained of color when she called him out. "The same will go for you too!".

"What!?! No!"

"You heard me, Yoh"  
"You can't! He's just a kid!"

"A kid who tried to look into the box"

"You can't force that upon him! Some things in this world you have to be ready for!"

"This isn't up for negotiation."

"Please... do what you want to me, but spare him the agony!"

"Hm... I'll think about it"

Yoh sighed, "Thank you". Anna re-applied the tape to the box and pushed it into the back room. She was wearing a black tank top and khaki shorts that reached her knees. She left without another word. The room stood silent and still for the next moment. Seyram sat beside her brother, "Nii-chan, what is this cold feeling?", her brother swallowed hard and replied, "Fear... Seyram... that chill in your spine? Fear...".

"Oh...", Seyram said back, looking down. Redseb slung his arm over her shoulders and looked back to Yoh, "What... would she have done to us, Nii-chan?". Yoh stared into the kid's eyes and muttered, "I hope you never have to find out...". Suddenly, the pair burst out in laughter, just that weird kind of laughter that sometimes happens in situations where it isn't called for that you can never explain.

Once the laughter died down, the door swung open and Manta asked, "Has anybody seen my--". Yoh handed him the scissors, to which Manta took and shrugged turning to go back outside.

* * *

I had more to go on in this first chapter but I've spent a week writing this much and have been neglecting to do a lot of my other various projects and need to get this out. I'm looking forward to writing this and I hope you will enjoy it.


	2. Packing and Pranks

Hey guys. I've been busy. Sorry, wish I could update more. I'm sick right now with spring illnesses, and hope it doesn't affect my ability to write a good chapter. :)

* * *

Nagisa Moyooshi

Chapter Two: Packing and Pranks

Several hours after the previous chapter, the party-goers started arriving at the beach. They were assorted into groups, and then re-assorted to make up for some tactical errors in the original draft. a.k.a, putting Marco and Chocolove together, not good... Anyway, the following archives the events that transpired on the first day of the vacation. This will continue on for several chapters until Day 2 is reached. Similar in structure to a show like "24", only not quite.

--Day One--9:31 AM--

"What do you call this... eh... thing again?", said Ren, looking down upon the plate with suspicion. The strange fluffy food in front of him, which was divided into many little squares. Ryu was swamped with requests, but found it good experience for the load of cooking he'd need to know. "They call them _waffles_", replied Chocolove, who ate his own happily. Ren cut a piece with the fork and ate it. It was soft and warm, with the rich maple syrup on it. It was sweet and then crisp on the outmost side, "Well?", asked Chocolove, to which Ren nodded in approval.

Across the room, at another table a green-haired boy was handing a silver-haired girl a small box. "I know it's a little late, but I thought I'd give it to you when we met up here", said Lyserg as Jeanne took the box, smiling. "Happy Belated Birthday, Jeanne", he said just barely blushing. She nodded and thanked him, opening the box slowly.

Meanwhile, Yoh was showing Horohoro the benefits of butter on bread. "It's all hard, I can't get it across the bread", he complained.

"No wait, don't use that kind"

"Wait, what?"  
"Use this"

"It's the same brand! What's the difference?"

"I heated this one"

"Wouldn't it melt?"

"Not that much heat"

"Oh, hm.... "

"Well?"

"Thanks, this stuff is much easier to spread"

He took a bite, and hummed with pleasure. Yoh chuckled, taking a bite of his own, then turning to kitchen where Ryu stood with his hands together. Yoh suddenly remembered he promised to try out Ryu's new dish. Yoh looked down at his plate, not sure exactly what it was, but he took a bite and turned to Ryu, giving him a thumbs up. Ryu threw his arms in the air and went back to something else. Yoh ate the rest quickly, he had a lot to do today.

* * *

--Day One-- 10:01 AM--

Behind the beach area, was an elevated landmass of wilderness and behind that was marshland. Today, Yoh was going to hike through it. But not by himself, he was going with Manta, Tamao and Blocken. "Yoh, let's check the equipment", said Manta. Yoh nodded laying the pack on the ground.

"Rope?"

"Check"

"First-Aid?"

"We're shamans, why would we need-"

"For me"

"Oh Okay"  
"First-Aid?"

"You just said that, Manta"

"You never said check"

"Oh Sorry"  
"... First-Aid?"

"Check!"

"Right"

"Nope, don't got that"  
"Haha, Water?"

"Here you go", said Yoh handing Manta a bottle of water, which he took and drank waterfall style and handed back to Yoh.

"Bug Spray?"

"Wait, I didn't say check"

"Yes you did"

"What? When?"

"Just now"

"Oh, go on"

"Pegs?"

"Check"

"Map?"  
"Check"

"Compass?"

"Uh... wait... um... I think it's here somewhere..."

"... Well?"

"It's not here"  
"Well go back and get it"

"Alright, be right back"

Yoh ran back to the cabin leaving the other three checking for the rest of the equipment.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the sandy front.

Ren wasn't sure why he was bothering getting a tan. Maybe it was because he didn't feel like being in the water at the moment. He laid on the sand, shirtless with a pair of Ozzy-style sunglasses, arms crossed behind his head. Horohoro was there next to him a moment ago, he wondered where he went. Ren shrugged, focusing on getting a tan, even though he can't really get the job done any faster by concentrating on laying on the beach.

After a moment, a shadow came over him. This made him open his eyes. Anna stood above him, wearing the same outfit as yesterday only with a sun visor. "Do you know where Yoh ran off to?". Ren closed his eyes again, "He went off Hiking". Anna nodded, "Alright then", she said sitting next to him. Ren stared into the partly cloudy sky, asking "So, your not a fan of swimming either?".

"Not so much, no", she responded, looking off to the side, not that Ren would notice with his eyes closed. It was always interesting to have your eyes closed during a gathering like this, because you can interpret the sounds you hear however you want. Very peculiar.

* * *

"You sure about this, Chocolove-san?", asked Redseb as if he would've carried on regardless of the response. Chocolove grinned, "Of course, I've always wanted to be buried in sand!". Redseb didn't like using the plastic hand-shovels, he preferred just using his bare hands. He dug up some more dirt and dumped it the bucket. "Seyram, can you get another bucket of water?". Seyram hopped to her feet, "Alright, Nii-chan", running to the waterfront with an empty bucket.

Opacho walked up to Redseb and poked his back. "What was that for?", he said turning around to the girl. "Opacho bored... Your fun to poke". Redseb smirked, putting his arm over Opacho's shoulder, "Hey, I have an idea for game. Wanna play?". She nodded rapidly, as Redseb chuckled, "You see nee-san over there by Ren-san?". Opacho looked around a bit before Redseb focused her head to the direction of Anna's location. "Oh, yes Opacho sees her".

"You see that thing on her head?"

"Mm hmmhm"

"You got to take that off her, and then run"

"Opacho run?"

"Yes, run like you've never ran before"

"But Opacho has run before"

"No, I mean... eh, just run really fast"

"Okay!". she exclaimed as she ran to play the _game_.

Seyram ran up and placed to bucket of water by the bucket of sand. "Hey Seyram watch this", Redseb said, tapping her shoulder. She turned around and watched Opacho swipe Anna's sun visor off and Anna jump up and run after Opacho, yelling something. Redseb chuckled, and Seyram couldn't help but let out a laugh as well. They turned back to Chocolove, and Redseb noticed something was off. "Seyram, where did you put that bucket of water?".

Seyram looked around the area, "I put it right next to the other one, I don't know where it went". Redseb crossed his arms, "Hm... where could it be?". Seyram looked to Chocolove, "Have you seen the bucket?". Chocolove waved his hands over his eyes and tapped his sunglasses. "Oh yeah...", she muttered feeling a little dumb. Redseb patted her back, "Everybody forgets things... Hey! Look!".

The bucket was being held over Ren by Horohoro, who tried to contain his laughter. Using his shamanic power, he had made the water as cold as it could be without freezing. Slowly he poured it on Ren, who immediately sat up and yelled, "Horohoro!!". Horohoro ran off and Ren rolled to his feet and ran after him. The siblings and Chocolove laughed, as they kept on digging out the hole.

* * *

Iacta: Well that's chapter two. A little short. I might add some Lyserg/Jeanne in later chapters.


	3. Lost

Nagisa Moyooshi: Chapter Three

Iacta: Hey guys, it's been awhile. But hey! I'm on Spring Break now! That means that I will be writing at an increased rate for awhile. I'll see how much I can pump out in that time frame. By the way, I notice a lot of people putting this story on their alert lists. Please, I appreciate it, but if you could post, just one review at least I'd give you all a virtual high five. Seriously, a high review count is very helpful in attracting more people to my fanfics because it shows that people are liking it. Oh and to the person who asked for more Yoh/Anna, a major plotpoint is the lack of Yoh/Anna, BUT there will be one big fat, bursting the seams Yoh/Anna chapter that will address that.

But anyway on to more important things.

* * *

Chapter Three: Lost - 10:23 AM - Day One

Yoh somehow managed to hurl himself over the large rock in his way up the slope, he laid on the dirt, looking up at the clouds. "Hey Manta! I think that one looks like a scorpion! What do you think?", he called down. He waited for a good moment, there was no reply. He jumped to his feet and looked over the edge of the large rock. He saw an empty slope of land, and scratched his head. "Hey you guys! Where'd you go!?", he shouted into the air, but again he heard nothing from anybody. He sat back down, and put his hand to his chin.

"They were just there a moment ago...", he muttered to himself as he heard a rustle of feathers and turned around sharply. There was nothing there. He sighed, and turned back around to the rock. "Hm.... Should I go back? Did they take the wrong path?", he muttered as he then heard a distinct chirping sound in his left ear. His head rotated ninety degrees and was met face to face with...

Absolutely Nothing...

He got up and climbed over the rock, to his surprise the rock was now wet and slippery and he lost hold of the rock and tumbled over the edge. He rolled down and smashed into a tree trunk. "Woah... that was a trip..." he muttered to himself as he picked himself up. He looked around with a confused look on his face and began calling out names again.

* * *

Horohoro snickered to himself in content, as he knew that Ren would never find him here, not in a million years... Not that he planned on hiding that long but it couldn't hurt to know that. Suddenly, the door opened and Horohoro's heart skipped a beat. Sweat dripped from his eyebrow and onto his t-shirt, and his teeth began to chatter. But when the figure appeared, Horohoro sighed, as the figure was clearly feminine.

"Horohoro... Why are you in the freezer?", asked Anna, who spoke as though her interest in the response was minimal to none.

"Eh... Why are YOU in the freezer!?", he shot back, as par lack of reasonable explanation.

"You haven't seen Opacho, have you?"  
"N-not really... No..."

"Hm... Okay then", she said, as she walked out, closing the door behind her.

As Anna closed the door, she spotted a small figure around the corner and ran after it, only to discover that nobody was there, she looked around quickly and didn't see it again. She shrugged and walked casually away.

* * *

Chocolove was now a head sticking out of the sand. Redseb smirked with another idea, as he stared to the man who enjoying being buried. He turned to his sister and whispered in her ear, "Let's go get the big bucket", to which she nodded and ran off with him. Chocolove was quite vulnerable, being blind and buried in sand up to his neck. Suddenly he felt a jolt of pain and heard a thud. He groaned, he knew this would happen. Somebody has gone and tripped over him, and she was wearing a swimsuit with orange and brown swirls. "What kind of fuzzy rock did I-- Oh...", exclaimed Macchi as she turned to look at the 'rock'.

Chocolove chuckled and began to apologize, but suddenly another figure tripped over his head. "Ow... Ren, your foot is hard...", Chocolove groaned as Ren landed on top of Macchi and blushed as they awkwardly removed eachother from eachother's person. Which was in vain as soon as Zhang-Chin tripped over Chocolove's head and squashed them back together. Chocolove grunted in pain, and wondered whether this was the best idea. Suddenly large red plastic shield was place over his head, not that he noticed as he was blind. Redseb sat on top of the large bucket. "Nii-chan! Look!", Seyram said as she pointed to the pileup next to the bucket. They laughed together as Zhang-Chin picked himself up slowly, revealing Ren and Macchi with completely red faces and confused looks.

Redseb noticed Opacho running toward him with the sun visor in hand. "Opacho got head-thing!", she exclaimed as she handed it to Redseb, who took it with caution and then smirked. He lifted the bucket and placed the sunvisor around Chocolove's neck, but not so close as that it would touch the skin. The bucket was placed back over him and Redseb nodded at Opacho.

"Redseb play now?", Opacho asked, tilting her head to the side. Redseb raised an eyebrow, and replied, "Uh... Sure. What do I have to steal?". Opacho put concentrated and looked all around the beach for a good target. Her eyes drifted from person to person, taking careful consideration. She pointed to the tall blond man, "Marco-san's glasses", she decided, nodding and crossing her arms.

Redseb pondered this. "Hmm... Alright, I think I can do that...", he said, hopping off the bucket to his mischief. He saw then that Marco was laying back in a long beach chair, presumably tanning. Redseb sighed, time to move in. He walked stealthily through the sandy shore and stopped at the edge of the chair and peered over. His eyes were closed, that was good. He slowly reached out and grasped the ends of the frames between his fingers and pulled. Sweat dropped from his forehead and he licked his lips. A pulled a little farther and Marco made a little humming noise, like he was asleep. '_Even better!', _Redseb thought as he pulled them right off his face. He folded them up and back away slowly in retreat from the chair.

"Hey! What are you doing!", called out Lyserg walking over to Redseb. Redseb gulped, would he snitch? Lyserg was about to open his mouth but then Redseb got a clever idea. he pointed out to the water and said, "Hey I think Jeanne-san is drowning over there!", which made Lyserg preform a 180 and run in that direction, only to have him trip over an adjacent longchair and hit his head on a cabin wall.

He fell over, and Redseb rushed to him and flipped him face-up. "Crap... He's out cold...", he said looking at the green-haired guy. He picked him over his shoulder, which was difficult for him as he was about two-thirds of Lyserg's height and weight. He carried him over to Opacho and Seyram and said, "Seyram... we're gonna need to dig another hole". She nodded and picked up a shovel and started next to the bucket. Redseb handed Opacho the glasses, and she hid them under the bucket as well. Opacho pointed to Seyram, "Her turn?". Redseb shook his head, "Let's wait until the hole is finished". Lyserg lay against the bucket, unconscientious.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Manta scratched his head, he could've sworn Yoh was just there with them. "He must've taken a wrong turn...", he reassured himself. Blocken looked at the map, "We're here... and he was with us here... and...", he muttered to himself, trying to figure it out. Tamao was calling his name again, and again there was no response. "Where could he have turned wrong?", she said, rolling a rock back and forth between her feet.

Manta shrugged, as little gnats flew around him. he swatted them away a few times. Blocken called out, "I think it was here...", he pointed to a fork in the road on the map. Manta recalled going past that a while back and replied, "We better go back around then...", swatting more gnats away, he reached into the supply bag for bugspray. After a minute of searching, "Huh? I thought he said...".

* * *

Iacta: If you look back into the last chapter, Yoh never actually said "check" to bug spray. :)


End file.
